


Rest and Recreation

by Kalloway



Category: Reunification - Erin A. Bisson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is, in fact, a wrong way to catch a bucket of water. </p><p>(Though technically, Sable did catch both the bucket and the water, just... separate from one another.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest and Recreation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Sable walked-- no, no, Sable thought, he was not actually walking. He was squishing. His every motion was making a very audible, very wet noise. And if he hadn't been getting kind of cold, he would have thought it far more hilarious. He'd dry, after all. His clothing would dry and given a couple of days and a bit of work, his boots would be good as new. 

He wasn't leaving as much of a puddle trail as when he'd first started off to retrieve a set of drier, less noisy clothing, though. That was good. And despite being told it was okay, and that he didn't need to hurry back or even come back at all, Sable wasn't exactly sure what else he should do with himself. There were plenty of things to be done - he wasn't going to let one dropped bucket of water (which, of course, he caught upside down) get the better of him. 

Dry underclothing was also starting to sound really good... 

He and Shadow had found a simple dwelling that allowed them decent space to live together while still having enough space for themselves -- while not taking away a space that someone else in the city could have used more efficiently. They'd been practically shoved into it, mostly by Vixen, who assured them multiple times that they were not putting anyone out. (Also could they both be a little less ridiculous about it?) 

Squishing in, Sable froze, and not from his wet clothing. There, sprawled on their well-beaten and blanket-covered sofa, eyes closed and slate on the floor just beneath a limp, outstretched hand, was Shadow. 

"Shadow!" Sable hadn't felt anything out of the ordinary from Shadow all day. He was just there, his presence reassuring, but--

Blearily, Shadow opened his eyes and blinked, staring at Sable for a long moment. And then he yawned and Sable started laughing.

"What?" Shadow questioned. He had his jacket off, Sable realized, and had apparently gotten comfy, started reading, and bored himself right to sleep. Except...

"I thought something had happened to you!" Sable shook his head. "I get home and you're out cold in the middle of the afternoon..."

Shadow stretched, arching a bit before shuffling himself upright and retrieving his slate to set it on a crate beside the sofa. He stared at Sable for another moment. 

"I should probably be asking what happened to you?"

Sable had nearly forgotten his own condition. He grinned. "There is, in fact, a wrong way to catch a bucket of water."

He knelt down to start undoing his boots. Didn't need to track water through the whole place. 

"Your turn," he added. "What are you doing?"

"Canceled meeting and Vixen insisted I get a little rest..." There was a hint of blush on Shadow's face. "I thought I'd read over a few reports, but I guess..."

"Vixen was right. Not surprised, man - we've all been overdoing it a bit." Sable got one boot off and started on the other. Shadow hadn't stopped staring and Sable knew his partner wanted to say something, but even a quick, silent prod didn't draw it out. 

"I hope I still have something dry to wear," Sable mumbled as he set the second boot beside the first. 

"Mmm..." Shadow got to his feet and was over to Sable quickly, one hand on Sable's hip, the other high on Sable's cheek at the edge of his visor. "Do you... have to go back right away?"

Sable held in a chuckle at Shadow's attempt at subtlety. 

"Nah." He shifted a bit to kiss the palm of Shadow's hand. It didn't seem worth mentioning that he'd been encouraged not to return. If they were being set up, well, far be it from him to refuse a gift like this. They'd both been busy, overdoing it, and certainly hadn't had as much time together as they'd have liked. So...

Before Shadow could react, Sable pulled him close, kissing him and holding him for long enough that Sable knew he'd sufficiently dripped on Shadow's attire. 

"Sable? What are you--?

And here they were, home for the afternoon and Shadow radiating exactly what he wanted to come next. Now then...

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes--"

Shadow blinked and managed a choked sort of giggle that he immediately tried to cover by clearing this throat. Sable knew he'd been terrible, but he had the perfect set-up!

(And besides-- It worked.)


End file.
